telenovelasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Al fondo hay sitio/Música
''Al fondo hay sitio'' (2009) right|250px|thumb|[https://open.spotify.com/album/7sBL9AsM7KVAPnzEwQdHHj Vol. 1] # Al fondo hay sitio - Tommy Portugal (tema de apertura / tema de los González) # La Terecumbia - Tommy Portugal (tema de Teresa) # Me gusta - Tommy Portugal (tema general) # Una noche - Tommy Portugal (tema de fiesta) # Vanessa - Tommy Portugal # Estar contigo - Tommy Portugal (tema de fiesta / tema de Janet y Marilú) # Tú y yo - Tommy Portugal / Maricarmen Marín (tema de Charo y Raúl) # Que bailes conmigo - Tommy Portugal (tema de locación) # El amor más grande del planeta - Tommy Portugal # Ven - Tommy Portugal # Quiero conocerte - Tommy Portugal # Llename de amor - Tommy Portugal (tema de Kevin y Margarita) ''Al fondo hay sitio'' (2015) right|250px|thumb|[https://open.spotify.com/album/7sBL9AsM7KVAPnzEwQdHHj Vol. 2] #''Al fondo hay sitio'' - Tommy Portugal #''Ahora'' - Banda de M / Melanie Craff (tema de Reina) #''Vete nomás'' - Maricarmen Marín (tema de Liliana) #''Corazón'' - Giuliana Rengifo (tema de Grace) #''Al fondo'' - Los Fernández (tema de Pepe / tema de los González) #''Tengo todo lo que quiero'' - Javier Arias (tema de Raúl) #''El baile del avestruz'' - Erick Elera (tema de Joel) #''Amor'' - Erick Elera (tema de Joel y Fernanda) #''Gladys'' - Juan Carlos Fernández #''Félix'' - Juan Carlos Fernández #Bonus: ID América - Gracias América - Nicole Pillman / Jan Alvarez Guerra (jingle) Canciones originales de Juan Carlos Fernandes * Y te vi - Deyvis Orosco / Grupo Néctar (tema de Grace y Nicolás) * Charito - Javier Arias (tema de Charo) * Linda wawita - William Luna (tema de los Pampañaupa) *''La innombrable'' - Grupo Afrodisiaco (tema de Rubí) *''El hombre perfecto'' - Tatiana Astengo (tema de Reina y Lucho) * Solo pensando en ti - Alejandro Roca Rey * Te voy a querer - Paulo Uribe (tema de Nicolás) * A donde 'Es el amor' ''- Grupo Afrodisiaco (tema de Shirley) * ''Ahora tengo plata - Chris Milligan (tema de Pepe) * Bésame - Maricarmen Marín (tema de Félix) * No te recuerdo - Nicole Pillman (tema de Grace) *''Todo me recuerda a ti'' - Rommy Marcovich (tema de Charo) * Amor (versión 2) - Erick Elera * Al fondo hay sitio (salsa) - Camaguey * Al fondo hay sitio ''(voz femenina) (tema de los Maldini / tema del núcleo de los ricos) *''Las Lomas - Juan Carlos Fernández + música *''Bailo en la calle'' - Silencio 2000 (tema de Rubí) * Canción del olvido - Gordo Mágico (tema de Pepe) * Comenzar de nuevo - Jhovan Tomasevich (tema de Grace y Nicolás) * Dónde está el amor - Grupo Afrodisiaco (tema de Nicolás y Grace) * El tiempo - Grupo Afrodisiaco (tema de Rafaela) * Eres mi princesa - Banda Rio (tema de Lucho) *''Eres tú mi corazón'' - Rommy Marcovich / Jaime Mandros (tema de Patrick y Shirley) * Feliz contigo - Maricarmen Marín (tema de Fernanda) * Habla causa - La Fabri-K (tema de Tito y Pepe) * La juerga - Los Borgia (tema de Tito y Pepe) * La Monsefuana - Los Fernández (tema de Monserrat) * Manantial - Bless (tema de Mike) * Mi error - Grupo Afrodisiaco (tema de Joel) * Nada - Los Fernández (tema de Kevin) *''Quédate'' - Nano Morris (tema de Emilia) * Quédate conmigo - Rommy Marcovich (tema de Gladys) * Ser diferente - José Val / Marco Zunino (tema de Leonardo) * Mi vida eres tú (sin voz) Temerarios - Instrumental (tema de Peter) * 507 - Ricoman (tema de Randy) * A buscar - Los de la Calle (tema de Raúl) *''Abrázame'' - Iván Piana (tema de Ariana) * Ahora estás conmigo - Mayra Couto (tema de Gustavo Adolfo) *''Alguien como tú'' - Los Mendez (tema de Manolo) * Aún me amas - Erick Elera (tema de Joel) * Amor sincero - Marina Yafac (tema de Andrea) * Chicas malas - Grupo Afrodisiaco (tema de Hermelinda y Federica) * Copa de vino - Rommy Marcovich (tema de Miguel Ignacio y Claudia) *''Cuando te miro'' - Alicia Robertson (tema de Ivana) *''Dame una oportunidad'' - Cielo Torres (tema de Milagros) *''Desde que te vi'' - Sandra Muente (tema de Charo) *''Destino'' - Alicia Robertson (tema de Manolo) *''Día y noche'' - Marina Yafac (tema de Pilar) * Dile que no lo quieres - Erick Elera (tema de Joel) *''Dime'' - Ana Olortegui (tema de Nicolás) *''Él sí sabe conquistar'' - Los Fernández (tema de Koky) * Enamora'o- Licky Moreno / Jair Silva *''Encontré el amor'' - Enrique Vega (tema de Santi) *''Entre rejas'' - Willy Rivera (tema del núcleo de la cárcel / tema de Ángel) *''Es amor'' - Christian Domínguez / Rommy Marcovich (tema de Koky) *''Esta noche'' - Percy Zevallos (tema de Tito) * Esta noche 'Quiero que seas mía' ''- Los Barraza (tema de Mike y Fernanda) * ''Hasta el fin del mundo - Diego Dibós / Maricarmen Marín (tema de Carlos) *''Hoy solo quisiera'' - Natalia Salas (tema de Andrea) *''Indiferencia'' - Jhovan Tomasevich (tema de Grace y Nicolás) * Lo dejo en tus manos - Diego Dibós (tema de Paola) *''Luz'' - Aliados (tema de Milagros) * Maravillosa - Grupo Afrodisiaco (tema de Giovanna) * Mi apache - Licky Moreno *''Mi buena suerte'' - Kathy K (tema de Marco) * Mi chamaquita - Erick Elera / JB (tema de Cayetana) * Mi superhéroe - Irma Wong (tema de Isabella y Pepe) * Niña amada - Erick Elera / Salserín *''No me esperes'' - Erick Elera (tema de Joel y Fernanda) * No me quites tu amor - Gordo Mágico (tema de Chiara) * No te enamores - Grupo Afrodisiaco (tema de Joel) *''Nos perdimos'' - Marco Villaverde (tema de Richard) * Otra noche - Dos Vírgenes (tema de Tito) * Otra vez tú - Marina Yafac (tema de Teresa y Mariano) * Que te vaya bien - Erick Elera (tema de Andrea) *''Sabes que te amo 'Busco la manera' ''- Angie Chávez (tema de Koky) *''Sabes que te amo 'Busco la manera' ''- Maricarmen Marín (tema de Monserrat) *''Para siempre'' - Rommy Marcovich / Marcos Llunas (tema de Teresa) *''Parte de ti'' - Jandy Feliz (tema de Viviana) *''Por siempre tú y yo'' - Erick Elera / Rommy Marcovich (tema de Fernanda) *''Purita candela'' - Marisela Puicón *''Qué bueno que mami ya llegó'' (tema de Emperatríz) * Reina - Marco Romero (tema de Reina, Shirley y Johnny) *''Solo quédate'' - Alexander Blas (tema de Grace y Marco) * Solo tú - Anna Carina (tema de Paz) *''Te espero'' - Grupo Rio *''Te necesito'' - Alexander Blas (tema de Isabella y Miguel Ignacio) *''Te quiero para mí'' - Enrique Vega (tema de Jhonny) *''Te vi solo una vez'' - Gian Marco (tema de Socorro) *''Todo cambió'' - Alexander Blas (tema de Camilo) * Tu amor - Rommy Marcovich (tema de Abigail) *''Tú estás aquí'' - Mayra Goñi (tema de Johnny y Alicia) *''Tu locura'' - Nano Morris (tema de Ariana) * Un loco amor - Afrodisiaco (tema de Tito) * Ven - Erick Elera (tema de Fernanda) *''Vida sin sentido'' - Camaguei (tema de Koky) *''Vivo pensando en ti'' - Alicia Robertson (tema de Monserrat) *''Volverte a ver'' - Rommy Marcovich (tema de Patrick) *''Vuelve Pronto'' - Erick Elera (tema de Elizabeth) * Yo te seguire - Pacho Voces & orquesta (tema de Gianfranco) * Tema de Martha - Tommy Portugal * Tema de Yolanda * La cucaracha 'El papi cucaracha' ''- Megatrax (tema de Randy) * ''All around the world for you - Megatrax / ASCAP (tema del núcleo joven / tema de Cayetana) * Can't get over you - Megatrax (tema de Mike) * That's the way I feel about you - Megatrax / ASCAP (tema de Lucas) * We make it hot - Megatrax (tema de Abigail) ;Canciones cantadas por personajes y referencias musicales :* Chiclayo, el musical :* Dame tu chocolatito :* Gringo atrasador :* Himno de la constructora De las Casas :* Rap del gringo atrasador :*''Sube a mi taxi churro'' :* Te enamoro con mi canto :* Yo soy Joel :* Un tonto taxista enamorado :* Baby (Justin Bieber) - Parodia :* Corazón contento (Salón Victoria) :* Le llamaba Charly (Santabárbara) :* Malagueña salerosa